No Jumping on the Bed
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Trowa and Heero face the perils of moving. A bit of cursing and an intimate scene in the beginning, homosexuality. Please do not read if any of that offends you. 1x3x1, 2x4x5x4x2 mentioned.


AN: This short little ficlet was inspired but such an occurrence; in other words, yes this DID happen. Hee hee hee, obviously names have been changed to protect the hentai involved. It's beta'ed! Thank you munchly my dearest Solanum!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Yaoi sex, bad humor, cursing, and mattress tramatization and annihilation.

Italics denotes thoughts

denotes scene change

No Jumping on the Bed

Heavy ragged breaths fell from Trowa's lips as he felt careful fingers slip gently into his body. His brow creased as he fought the instinctive clenching of his muscles, attempting to relax and let his lover in. Tender kisses were brushed along his back as Heero's free hand stroked the outside of the taller man's thigh soothingly. As Trowa adjusted to the invasion, he spared a dry chuckle at the situation.

He and the former pilot of Wing Zero had been dating for several years, their close friendship only strengthening as time lengthened. Finally, the small snatches of time they stole between their busy schedules failed to be enough for the young couple. They had decided it was time things escalated, and they begin a life together. It had not even taken them long to find a house that they both liked.

Moving had been stressful to say the least. The VERY least… Trowa thought as his mind skipped over inept movers, mislabeled boxes, and bone-deep exhaustion, and yet here they were…. Trowa's musings on his and Heero's ability to have sex after such a fatiguing experience did not last long as Heero's questing fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves that caused Trowa to stiffen in pleasure. Releasing a soft moan, Trowa glared dully over his shoulder at his lover.

"Tease."

Heero smiled slightly as he felt the taller man's body relax and move into his touch. "Your mind was wandering."

Snorting at his lover's reply, Trowa closed his eyes, brow creasing as his Asian lover continued to stroke his prostate. Heero leisurely prepared his lover, his free hand dancing over sensitive skin. It did not take long for the green-eyed man's patience to wear thin.

"Heero. Now." Trowa rasped in frustration.

Fighting a smile Heero leaned forward. "Haven't you heard that patience is a virtue, koibito.."

"Not in bed!" Trowa groaned, cursing how sexy Heero sounded when speaking Japanese and his own physical reaction to auditory stimulus.

Smirking, Heero withdrew his fingers, quick to prepare himself before moving to enter his boyfriend. Trowa hissed and shifted, the mattress beneath him sounding another soft rubber groan. A touch of forgetfulness on their part had resulted on them spending their first night in their new house on a borrowed air mattress as they had yet to purchase a bed. It did make things more awkward, Trowa thought carefully moving back against Heero.

Balance was a challenge for the most part, but certainly not more than the two ex-pilots could take. Then irrelevant thoughts like air mattresses and balance left Trowa as the pair began to move in earnest. Digging his fingers into the sheets and mattress below, Trowa braced himself as the pace accelerated. Something odd about their surroundings probed at the back of Trowa's mind but was quickly dismissed as unimportant, as Heero reached down and with a few strokes, granted Trowa release. After a moment or so Heero followed with a groan. Separating from his lover, Trowa sagged wearily to the mattress, the day's work and their activities having drained nearly all his energy. Trowa blinked in confusion as he sank deep into the mattress. He was positive that he and Heero had filled the mattress to capacity, as they both preferred a firm bed, a tendency they chalked up to the habit of sleeping in a mobile suit.

Heero flopped onto the bed beside Trowa, startling the green-eyed man from his thoughts as he was nearly launched across the room. (1)

"What the hell?"

Trowa sat up from his place on the floor to look at Heero who scowled in confusion at the mattress that wobbled and shifted, settling after a moment. As Trowa watched, the mattress continued to deflate under his small lover who crawled across the temporary bed to check the stopper. When Heero lifted the sheets, Trowa could see the plug had not come undone on the mattress, which meant that something else was causing the rather conspicuous leak.

Though he did not know exactly where the hole was, Trowa was quick to realize what had caused it. The Japanese man stared at Trowa as the auburn-haired man's shoulders began to shake, a muffled snort passing his lips as Trowa fought laughing. Taking a deep breath, Trowa schooled his features and looked up. Heero just frowned at him from the mattress they had successfully broken while having sex with the most adorably confused look on his face that Trowa dissolved into peals of laughter.

Heero's frown just deepened, "I fail to see the humor in this Trowa."

Shaking his head in apology, Trowa stood still chuckling. "Never mind, let's just get cleaned up," he murmured, reaching for Heero's hand.

The smaller man took the offered appendage. "We need to go mattress shopping."

"Tomorrow," Trowa agreed as they made their way to the bathroom, "Tonight we'll just sleep on the couch or something."

Heero nodded as he turned on the water, holding a hand under the fall to test the temperature. "We also need to pick up another air mattress."

"Yes," Trowa smiled, "It wouldn't do to return the one you broke."

The taller man laughed as Heero sputtered indignantly, pushing the man under the shower before stepping in himself.

"Looks like you're settled in nicely," Duo smirked from his seat at the kitchen table next to one of his lovers.

Trowa, who sat next to the galley style counter, nodded with a small smile, his eyes following the slight figure taking down plates for dinner. (2)

"Newly wed syndrome." WuFei supplied from his seat beside Duo.

"Oh?" Duo raised an eyebrow, "So who's the wife?" (3)

"Duo, behave." Quatre admonished gently, reentering the kitchen/dining room and moving to join his lovers at the table.

"He never has Quatre," Heero replied setting dishware down on the table, "I doubt he ever will."

"But that's part of my charm," Duo smiled.

"We need to deflate that ego of yours." WuFei rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking Mister Chang "I will determine Justice" WuFei," Duo returned with a smirk.

"That reminds me…" Trowa interjected before WuFei had a chance to retort, standing and exiting the room. (4) He returned a moment later with a box.

"Thank you for letting us borrow the air mattress Quatre."

"Not at all." The blonde smiled but the grin faded as he blinked at the box in confusion. The one Trowa held had obviously never been opened.

"Oh yes," Trowa cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the other three, "about that. Heero and I thought it rude to return the mattress when it had a hole."

Quatre's eyes widened in horror, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lend you a damaged mattress. It was fine the last time it was used so I

thought-"

"Quatre," Trowa interrupted gently, "It's all right, you didn't lend us a damaged mattress. We…sort of…broke it."

In the kitchen the clatter of flatware crashing to the kitchen tile rang in the sudden silence. (6)

"You broke it?" Quatre repeated.

Trowa simply nodded in reply, leaving the unopened mattress on the counter before moving to help bring the dinner Heero had so thoughtfully cooked into the dining room. (7)

"How, in the name of heaven, do you break an air mattress?" WuFei asked as Trowa returned, setting a dish on the table before moving stand by Heero's chair, waiting for the Japanese boy to join them.

The auburn-haired man shrugged, moving to pull the chair out for his lover who took it with a soft "thank you."

"What did you do, jump on it?" Duo demanded.

Heero fixed the braided man with a flat look. "Duo, do I strike you as the type to jump on a bed?"

"Well…no," Duo pouted.

"But still, Duo's right," Quatre began, curiosity getting the better of him, "There aren't many activities one performs on a bed that are vigorous enough to break a…" the small Arabian trailed off as he focused on the smug smirk on Trowa's lips. "Oh you HAVE to be joking!" (8)

WuFei, Duo, and Quatre stared as Heero turned a dull red and Trowa smiled. "No, we weren't jumping on the bed, Duo," Trowa intoned quietly.

After a moment of silence Duo erupted into laughter. "I'll say you weren't!" He managed as WuFei fought smiling and Quatre snorted into his hand, the faded red on Heero's cheeks blooming to crimson.

"Oh…oh God!" Duo gasped. "Poor Heero! Trowa, you brute!" Duo dissolved into a giggle fit once more.

"Actually, it was Heero who broke the mattress." Trowa sipped leisurely from his glass.

Duo stopped laughing to stare at Trowa a moment, and then he looked to Heero with a wicked grin. "Heero, you stallion, you!" The breathless statement, issued suggestively by their lover sent WuFei and Quatre into a short burst of snorted laughter.

"What? No worries about my safety, Duo? I'm hurt." Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"No you weren't," Duo smirked, "You aren't all delicate and small like Hee-chan." (9)

"Built to last." Trowa agreed, smiling.

"I don't know about that, you came pretty quickly the other night."

Silence swept the room in an instant, as four sets of eyes focused on the small Japanese man who was calmly serving himself a helping of lemon-pepper chicken. Heero turned to his gaping lover. "Trowa, don't open your mouth unless you intend to do something with it."

Trowa's jaw snapped shut with an audible click as the other three erupted into laughter once more.

Owari (10)

AN: Well, there it is, notes will follow like always, but first I'd like to say a few things. As far as any accusations of OOCness…I personally think I'm entitled to my own opinion of the boys' personalities, hence some of what others might call OOCness. I think Trowa's got to have a wickedly awesome sarcastic sense of humor and would LOVE to hear about the war from his point of view. Trowa I suppose would be considered the most OOC. (That does not mean you can peg me for OOCs of the other characters)

And you'll also notice that time passage is non-specified, so however long you readers think it'll take for the boys to loosen up, it's been that long. Please, please, please, review and if you do, no OOC comments, I'm really starting to get sick of them. If you've read this before and came back to it looking different I just decided to change the format so it would be an easier read.

Footnotes:

1) If you've ever been on a waterbed or a partially deflated air mattress you'll know what I'm referencing. When you have a really pliant material like that it doesn't take much weight to send a sometimes much larger mass catapulting. If you don't believe me, try it.

2) Galley style counters, I love these. These are the type of counters that have a cool little window into the kitchen and you can pass food over the counter into the dining room. My house will have one.

3) Guess…hee hee hee

4) Deflate…. I was in rare cheesy form for this story. I'm so damn punny I kill myself.

5) Where is #5? I ate it. Yummy….

6) Flatware…cheap ass silverware, the kind that's not made out of silver but steel or some other cheap metal.

7) Wife? Who's the wife? If you haven't guessed it's Heero…lord but doesn't this play into my "Wilting-Flower-Yuy" obsession.

8) A dim light flickers on in a normally dark abyss…. Nay, I don't really think of Quatre as dumb, but this is for you, Shiiji!

9) Heero is Japanese or at least part Japanese…. it is my fondest wish that he remain tiny, I have a thing for short Asian pretty boys. Besides it's funny to have Duo make delicate jokes about the guy who bent metal.

10) It's two am…. I am severely sleep deprived and that's the excuse I'm giving this fic and all my comments. Ja Minna-san! Until next time!


End file.
